helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Generation 5 Timeline
The timeline of events for Twitch Plays Pokemon Black. The run began at 00:00 EDT on Sunday June 15th, 2014. Episode 1 - Welcome to 'Nova! Twitch Plays Pokemon Black begins with high hopes as the stream selects the male protagonist GMYC as their trainer, and quickly chooses Tepig as its starter. However, almost immediately growing tensions form between community members as some people, dissapointed in the selection of Tepig, call for his release, starting the Pig Wars. Nevertheless, the stream progresses and begins catching Pokemon to round out a team for the first gym. Cress is defeated after a few attempts, and the stream has its first badge. When GMYC obtains C-Gear, the playthrough grinds to a halt as the Entralink is continuosly accessed. Fearful that progress will be impossible with C-Gear enabled, the chat pleads for The Streamer to disable the useless-for-TPP feature. Finally, with four hours left on the first day, the stream goes down briefly as the Streamer disables C-Gear, and upon the stream coming back up, players begin the march forward to the second gym. The day ends with players defeating rival N. Major Events: The Pig Wars, C-Gear debacle, Cress defeated *00m 00s: Twitch Plays Pokemon Black begins! Welcome back to all those who missed our previous runs! *01m 00s: We're out of the intro within a minute! We picked a male named GYMC (three spaces) on the first try. *03m 40s: We chose Tepig as our starter! Time to see if the Fire Curse is indeed dead. *15m 43s: Tepig inherits the nickname of , from Vibrava ! *38m 11s: We meet Ghetsis for the first time. Terrifying.... *39m 23s: VS N! *41m 48s: We take down N, Tepig hits level 8! *07m 25s: Caught a Purrloin! First capture! *10m 26s: Caught a Lillipup! *32m 00s: Caught another Purrloin. Tepig is now scared. *34m 35s: Caught a Patrat. *54m 00s: Obtained our Pansage! The party is full! *17m 00s: First visit to the first gym! *50m 00s: We picked Tepig, so it's Cress for us. Gym Leader Cress engaged! *55m 00s: Well we have our first clutch moment of the run. That Bide! Cress defeated, first badge obtained! *23m 00s: TOG3lOWYRM has learned cut! *12m 00s: C-Gear obtained. Cue the faffing! *06m 00s: We're still going in and out of the Entralink every 5 seconds. *44m 07s: We beat some Team Plasma grunts. This is big news due to how much time is lost in Entralink. *24m 00s: And we're back to perpetual Entralink. * 37m 26s: Our second strongest Pokemon, MbbqUU FG, is deposited in the Day Care, bringing our party back down to 5. * 39m 27s: Streamer kills C-Gear!!!!!!! No more Entralink!!!! ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ PRAISE STREAMER ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ * 49m 00s: We're at the PC. Everyone but Tepig is fainted, Pansage in the Daycare. Everyone is saying it's shuffle time. * 08m 00s: First Blood! We have released our Patrat. Also J Voon is in the PC safely. * 52m 00s: Got Pansage back from the Daycare! Cue heavy right spam to release either Tepig or Pansage. Pansage is 23 if you're curious. * 52m 44s: VS N! * 57m 58s: N goes down thanks to Tepig and Pansage! Episode 2 - Morgue Monday The Game continues with attempts to defeat Lenora. After several attempts the stream finally defeats Lenora and earns their second badge of the play-through. High on their accomplishment, the stream then attempts to use the PC to deposit an extra Tympole after capturing two. This attempt turned into Murder Monday , a mass killing at the PC to rival Bloody Sunday . At the end of the disaster, the entire active party except one Tympole had been released. After initial chaos, confusion, depression, and calls for Streamer to reset the game, the Chat rallied and filled their party once again and continued to make their way through the game. Major Events: Murder Monday, Lenora defeated *00m 00s: We start the day with Tepig reaching level 18 in a battle against School Kid Carter in the Pinwheel Forest. Party: Purrloin , Lillipup , Tepig , Pansage . Badges: 1/8. *59m 00s: We beat Lenora and win our second badge! *36m 00s: Morgue/Massacre/Murder Monday begins as we head for the PC and trolls take over. *41m 00s: Murder Monday ends with Tepig, Purrloin (level 12), Pansage, Lillipup, and a Tympole all released. *00m 00s: For anyone who thought Massacre Monday was the end of our run, think again. The party's full again and we're on our way to the next gym! Episode 3 - Recovery Realing from the prior day's events, the chat attempts to grind the current party to become strong enough to take down Burgh. GMYC ventures out into the desert of Route 4, where Pidove quickly becomes a rising star with his ability to withstand constant sand storms and attacks from enemies. He grows into the strongest member on the active team, and after some more leveling of other members, the chat turns GMYC around to go back to Castelia City and take on Gym Leader Burgh. Soon, Burgh is defeated, and with the third badge in hand the stream decides to hit up the Battle Subway. After some intense fights on the rails, a plan forms to go and retrieve a fossil. GMYC returns to Route 4 and the Desert Resort, where after having some difficulties with quick sand holes, they finally obtain the Cover Fossil. With Pidove leading and fossil in hand, GMYC emerges from the desert, and heads towards the Daycare. Major Events: Burgh defeated *00m 00s: We begin the day in the Pinhweel forest, bumbling about trying to get back the Dragon Skull from Team Plasma. Party: Venipede, Pidove, Petilil, Cottonee, Tympole , Sewaddle. Badges: 2/8. *28m 00s: We finally exit the forest into Castelia City. Take that, Team Plasma! *52m 21s: After much trial and tribulation, we beat Burgh and obtain our third badge! *28m 00s: We begin fighting in the Battle Subway with Hilda using Lillil and Cottonee. Episode 4 - On the Back of a Turtle Despite having just recovered from Monday's PC madness, chat made its way back to the Daycare to do some party adjustments. Cottonee was accidently released, but players were otherwise able to revamp the party and make space for Tirtouga, whom they revived from the Cover fossil just over an hour later. After returning to the Daycare to withdraw Petilil from the Daycare Lady, GMYC's party was full. Player's made their way on to defeat N once again, before returning to the sands of Route 4 and the Desert Resort to begin a long grind period to bring the current party up to higher levels. Major Events: Revival of Tirtouga *02m 00s: Cottonee released! *18m 00s: Tirtouga revived from the Cover Fossil in the Nacrene City Museum *59m 00s: N defeated! *29m 00s: Inputs are frozen. *38m 00s: It's fixed! Episode 5 - Progress Resumes! The great grind in the desert pays off, as the stream makes its way to take down Elesa. Just a few hours later, GMYC obtains the Quake Badge from gym leader Clay. With two new badges in hand, the day's success continue as GMYC goes on to defeat N once again. A few pushes for the PC are made by those who wish to reorganize the party and deposit at least one of the two Pidoves in the party, however no PC shuffle occurs. The day ends with GMYC grinding his 'Mon once again. Major Events: *08m 00s: Elesa is finally defeated! Finally! *46m 00s: And now we get the Quake Badge from Clay! * 40m 45s: Defeated N! Episode 6 - Fatal Friday Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Category:Timelines Category:Generation 5